


Halloween whisper (FR)

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Halloween, Home Alone, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle





	Halloween whisper (FR)

C’était la nuit d'Halloween. Minuit venez de sonner son dernier glas. Et une pluie battante tombait à l'extérieur de la maison. Le vent soufflait si violemment que ceux qui y prêtait l'oreille aurais pu croire entendre une banshee criée. La petite bougie qui avait été posé dans une citrouille, dons le visage avait été sculpté, n'avais pas pu résister aux attaques du vent incessantes. À l'intérieur de la maison une seule lumière subsistait. Celle d'un écran de télévision où s'échapper des crie d'effroi.

Dorian était assis sur le canapé, emmitoufle dans une couverture. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à ce qui se passer à l'écran.

“-Did you see this hole on the sky ?

-Yes, I did.

-And, this men? He was like a angel when he come…

\- A angel?

-Yes, but… When the light as all fading this was not a child of God, but the Devils himself…”

Le film en noir et blanc, aux jeux d’acteur des plus minimalismes d’une blonde à la fois émerveillé et terrorisé face au beau héros. Tout cela avant que le monstre, fait de papier mâché, apparaisse pour essayer de les dévorer.

Un verre de vin depuis longtemps vide était posé sur la table basse. Non, le film avait perdu depuis longtemps son intérêt pour lui, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de vin précisément. Son attention se porter sur son téléphone portable et le manque de messages de son petit ami. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait plus tard, mais il ne lui avait envoyé aucun message.

C'était le soir de l'halloween le seul jour de l'année qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier de rentrer. Parce que cette nuit était la leur, il l'avait décidé ainsi lors de leur rencontre, il y a exactement deux ans. Il se souvient encore Cullen dans cette veste en flanelle effroyable. Mais tellement agréable et chaude lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné à son appartement. Il se demande encore comment Cullen ne l'a pas détesté ce jour-là, après lui avoir faire t’en de blagues et de puns une fois qu'il avait appris que Cullen était policier. Ainsi que le rentre dedans excessif après avoir but son cinquième ou sixième verre. Pauvre Cullen avait été adorable et chevaleresque tout le long de la soirée. Et lorsqu'il lui avait suggérait de se retrouver autour d'un café, il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Cullen le lendemain après-midi, avec un café en main. Après sa il avait envoyé le plus gros bouquet floral qui put trouver à Josephine et Adaar.

Et c'est depuis ce jour-là que leur relation a commencé. Il y eut bien sûr des hauts et des bas. Entre les incertitudes de Dorian sur leur relation, sa capacité à avoir une gueule de bois une fois par semaine minimum, une ex-petite de Cullen qui a décidé de le harceler, l'arrivée inopinée du père de Dorian, et un procès pour corruption policiers ; merci a l’ancienne patronne de Cullen.

Et l'an dernier a la même date, après trois verres, une dispute et la plus grande déclaration d'affection qu’il est eu, Cullen lui a demandé d'emménage avec lui.

C’est au milieu de sa réminiscence de ces souvenirs, que le plus gros coup de tonnerre qu'il est entendu. Et que la télé s'éteignit. Le laissant dans le noir et le silence.

\- Parfait.

Dorian regarda une dernière fois son téléphone, il affichait trois minutes après minuit. Il soupira avant de se lever. Il essaya d'activité l'interrupteur du salon. Aucun résultat. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence les plombs avait sauté. Il soupira, entendant que la pluie dehors avait doublé d'intensité, il décida qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer ce soir et qu'il valait mieux aller ce coucher.

Cependant avant de monter à l'étage où se situait sa chambre, Dorian décida de faire un détour par la cuisine. En arrivant au bas de la porte il regarda la pièce d'un air incertain. Le total silence, excepter sa respiration et le bruit de la pluie le rendait un tant soit peu mal à l'aise. Il en était à souhaiter à entendre le ronronnement du réfrigérateur, lui aussi éteint par la coupure d'électricité. Il tenta sans grande conviction d’actionner à nouveau la lumière mais sans grand résultat.

\- Qui va encore faire des cauchemars parce qu'il a l’impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur ? C'est Dorian.

Il s’avança jusqu'au robinet. Il prit un verre posé sur le comptoir et y versa de l'eau. Il y but une gorgée, avant de parler à nouveau. Le silence le rendait nerveux. Parfois même paranoïaque. Un grincement de planche c'est un voleur. Si un objet a changé de place c'est que quelqu'un vie dans le grenier. S'il devait entendre ne serait qu'un mot qu'il n'était pas le sien il appellerait un exorciste.

Il soupira. Se disant qu'il devrait arrêter de regarder des films d'horreur pendant des heures.

\- Qui c'est va se faire engluer pour m'abandonner le soir le plus flippant de l'année ? C'est-

BOUM

Le tonner avait retenti une nouvelle fois. Cette fois il était sûr qu'un éclair était tombé dans le quartier. Pour couronner le tout il avait fait tomber le verre par terre. Maintenant le sol était jonché de débris de verre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir dans le noir.

\- Génial. De mieux en mieux.

Dorian sortis son portable de sa poche pour utiliser la lampe torche intégrée. Grâce à ce petit halo de lumière il réussit à sortir de la cuisine sans encombre et surtout sans se couper. Le sang est une horreur à nettoyer. Et à regarder sortir de son corps ou de celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette nuit devenait vraiment trop long pour lui. Il sortit de la cuisine et longeait le couloir. Il pense à sa nuit et à la longue nuit qu'il allait avoir. Remplissant son esprit de l'odeur fraîche de ses draps et oh combien il son confortable est chaud. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de monter une dizaine de marches et la porte de sa chambre se trouvera juste en face. Même la pluie, il pouvait l'entendre, c'était apaiser. Et le tonner n'était plus qu'un grondement lointain à présent.

\- "Have you ever been in a theater when the girl in the movie hears a strange noise and decides to see where it’s coming from? "

Il avait à peine eu le temps de poser la main sur la rambarde des escaliers que l'électricité était revenue. En un peu moins de temps qu'il ne faut pou le dire, Dorian traversa le salon et attrapa la commandante laisser sur la table base.

\- "Notice how everyone in the audience starts tensing up as she climbs the stairs? "

\- Effrayer par sa propre télévision. Dorian Pavus tu te fais vieux.

Et il appuya sur le bouton stop de la télécommande. La jetant négligemment sur le canapé. Dorian se sentait idiot de paniquer au moindre petit bruit. Il était chez lui en sécurité, rien n'aller lui arriver. Il voulait seulement que Cullen revienne. C'était devenus de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Cullen à chaque fois qu'il rentrait tard. Il avait confiance en son petit ami, mais le reste du monde, il ne pouvait pas leurs faires confiance. Ils devraient parler tout les deux. Dorian avait compris une chose c'est qu'il voulait vivre avec Cullen. Demain. L'an prochain. Dans dix ans.

Vivre aux mêmes endroits était une chose, mais Dorian sait que s'il souhaitait il pouvait partir du jour au lendemain. Ils avaient tous les deux des travails fixes et la maison était au nom de Cullen. Il avait plus de mal à s'engager dans leurs relations depuis le début, il le savait depuis le début. C'était à son tour de faire un geste fort pour eux deux, il l'avait bien réfléchi ces dernières semaines.

BOUM

Ça ce n'était pas le tonnerre. Respire. Ça c'était la porte métallique du garage. Respire. Une porte qui est coincée depuis une semaine.

\- Non. C'est juste le vent.

Bien sur cela paraît logique. On est au milieu de la nuit, il est fatigué. Il y un orage dehors, avec du vent. Rien d'alarment. Un second claquement de porte, plus discret mais il là entendus. Quelqu’un est dans la maison avec lui.

\- Non, ça ne peut pas être le vent. Dorian murmura.

Vite. Vite, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Et vite. Il pouvait entendre les pas remonter le couloir. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Qu’es qui pouvait l'aider à se défendre, qu'il avait à porter de main. Un verre à vin. Un cousin. Un vase. Il avait oublié se vase, il pouvait sonner l’intrus le temps d'aller se mettre à l'abri et appelez-les secoures. Oui, voilà. C'est un plan qui tienne la route. Oui, excepter si ce cambrioleur a un casque. Ou qu'ils sont pas deux.

Dorian se plaqua contre le mur, le vase entre les mains. Il pouvait entendre les pas de l'intrus remonter le couloir.

Un pas, après l'autre.

Prenant de l’élan pour pouvoir fracasser le vase sur cet intrus.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

Un nouveau pas, il pouvait voir une ombre c'est dessiner dans le couloir.

Inspire.

Expire.

Il jeta le vase, essayant de toucher l'autre homme avec son arme improvisée.

Il se retrouva arrêté pas de puissantes mains. Tout ce qui entendit à ce moment est le bruit du vase se briser. 

\- Woaw Dorian c'est moi.

Ce n’était aucun cambrioleur. C'était son idiot de petit copain qui lui a provoqué la peur de sa vie.

\- Cullen ? Mais qu'est que tu fais ici.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Cullen qui était devants lui. En l'espace d'une minute il avait imaginé les pires scénarios. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Je rentre chez nous. Après une journée de travail.

Cullen portait encore son uniforme en dessous de sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, il a dû rester dehors à un moment donné. Il pouvait voir la tension dans sa posture et la fatigue sur son visage.

\- Espèce d'idiot, pour quoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Bien sûr il ne va pas prendre ce qu'il est voyer en considération. Lui, Il était frustré. Il fallait qu'il extériorise. Ça toujours était sa manière de retrouver son calme. À l'inverse de Cullen qui se renfermer sur lui-même dans c'est moment là.

\- Je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon téléphone. Et je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure.

Cullen n'était pas d'humeur à traiter avec les humeurs de Dorian. Il avait eu une longue journée, a cause de jeunes fêtards qui l'avait retardé avant d'être appelé sur un tapage nocturne. Au bout d'un moment tout ce qu'il pensait été de rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et aller se coucher.

Le fait d'être accueilli par son petit ami un vase dans les mains pour l’assommer et qui maintenant essayer provoquer une dispute n'était pas non plus prévu.

\- Bien sur que non, je t'attendais! C'est vrai pourquoi je resterais tout seul dans le noir, lors d'une des soirées les plus festives de l'année. Sur tout pour attendre monsieur je préfère sortir avec mon propre travail. Oh mais désoler de vous décevoir je voulais te faire ma demande en mariage ! Tu sais combien de temps il m'a pris trouver le courage de te le dire. Et de ne pas en faire toute une histoire! Actuellement cette partie est plutôt -

Le silence se fit d'un coup. Seules leurs deux respirations subsistaient. Dorian était sous le choc, stopper en plain dans sa tirade. Stopper par les lèvres de Cullen contre les siennes.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent enlacer tous les deux, il sait juste que lorsque Cullen se recula il fallait qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

\- Oui, répondis Cullen.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Cullen regardait Dorian avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour l'homme dans ces bras.

\- Oui Dorian je souhaite t'épouser. J'attendais juste que tu me le demande. Et même tous ce que je souhaite c'est être à tu es coté.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Joyeux Halloween, Dorian.


End file.
